Uniquely Common
by Atomshipping
Summary: For some Pokémon, like Pikachu and Eevee, finding a trainer is no problem. This is not the case with a Zubat.
1. Chapter 1: Flight

**A/N: **Hey guys! This is my first Pokémon fanfiction. Huh. Well, just so you know, this is like in Nuzlockes, Pokémon and trainers can easily communicate. It'll make sense later. Please R&R!

* * *

He'd been alone for as long as he could remember. When he was very young, his father had been captured by a passing trainer- a rare occurrence for Zubat, especially in this area- and was now probably sitting in a pc box somewhere, never to be used. His mother had died long ago, crushed by a falling rock, her cries ignored by trainers and Pokémon alike.

His siblings had been, for the most part, picked off one by one. Some were caught and boxed immediately. Others were lost to the elements or strong Pokémon. Some were even lost to Team Rocket. The ones that hadn't had either fled to safer caves or forgotten their family.

But he had stayed. He and a large colony of Zubat lived in a cave in the path between one town and the next. They saw very many trainers, but very few captures. Many of his colony would dart out in front of a trainer, famished and hoping to be caught before they starved to death. But it was always the same. The trainer would run. Sometimes, the trainer would give a scream of frustration and send out his or her strongest Pokémon to use their strongest move to attack the unfortunate Zubat. Rarely did these Zubat survive.

By now, he should have been used to it. Hearing the dying cries of the others, hearing the frustrated groans or suppressed sighs of trainers coming across yet another Zubat. Hearing the footsteps of the fleeing trainer. He had every reason to hate the trainers.

But he didn't. He held onto the hope that one day, a trainer would catch him. He didn't even care if he was boxed forever, at least then he'd have other Pokémon to talk to. Other Pokémon that weren't so concerned about when they would be able to have their next meal.

His stomach growled as he thought about meals. When was the last time he had eaten? He couldn't remember. He hardly had the energy to fly. He was weakening, slowly. Soon he would collapse on the ground and never get up. He would die there, in that cave, surrounded by others but so horribly alone.

Footsteps came from up the path. A voice, a human voice, spoke.

"How long is it going to take us to get through this cave, do you think?" _Human trainer. Female. Young. Two Pokémon with her. Well, two out of the ball._ He identified. He had gotten quite good at identifying passing strangers over the years, thanks to his excellent hearing and the fact he had nothing else to do.

"Depends. How much ya gonna battle?" _Nidorana. Walking to her right. _

"Are you going to catch anything?" another Pokémon asked. _Bulbasaur. Female. Left and slightly behind. _

"I don't know," the trainer responded.

_Probably not…_ He thought bitterly.

Suddenly, a painful wave of dizziness came over him. He fell from his rock, stomach growling loudly. He gave a startled cry and flapped his wings vigorously, trying to stop himself from hitting the ground. He slammed into the ground, catching the air as he bounced. Excruciating pain tore through him. Something was wrong with his wing! He managed to fly a short distance before he careened into the wall. He cried out again and fought to keep himself upright, slamming into another wall.

He screeched in pain again and fell to the ground. He lifted himself with his wings, struggling to regain composure. The dizziness was crashing down on him. He needed to get to the trainer, and fast. Maybe she would take pity on him. Maybe she would use her Nidorana or her Bulbasaur and kill him, ending his suffering. _I don't wanna starve to death!_ He screamed in his mind. _Please someone, help me! _He took off again, flying low to the ground.

He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going until he heard the Nidorana yell "Sonia! Look out!"

He had no time to turn or correct his course before he ran straight into the trainer. He would have hit the ground again if Sonia hadn't caught him in her arms.

"Oh, my gosh! Are you alright, little guy?" she asked. He could practically feel the concern in her voice.

"Hungry," was all he could say. He was too weak. He felt the trainer cradle him closer as she shouted for her Bulbasaur, Petunia, to get the berries out of her backpack. The corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly.

"The wing! Sonia, the wing!" the Nidorana exclaimed.

"The wing? Oh, Arceus! It's torn! Quick, get out my handkerchief and some water; I'm going to stop the bleeding."

Sonia moved the wing gingerly, causing him to squeak in pain. Sonia softly cooed her apologies and carefully treated the wound. When it was done, she held some berries to his mouth. "Here, eat these."

He took the berries, chewing, savoring the juices and the flavors as they washed over his tongue. He smiled softly, swallowing. "Thank…" he trailed off, too tired to finish his sentence.

"Petunia, Sasha, change of plans. We're running. No battles, no training, nothing. We're getting this Zubat to the Pokécenter immediately."

"Right!" the two said in unison.

_So the Nidorana's name is Sasha. I like Petunia. Her voice is nice._ His smile faded from his face as he slipped into unconsciousness, cradled in the arms of a strange trainer as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her.


	2. Chapter 2: Zach

**A/N: **Hey again! I'll try to update as much as I can, I kinda-sorta know where I'm going with this. I'm in college, so updates may be slowed down some.

* * *

As he regained consciousness, he became aware of two things. One, whatever he was laying on was very soft, and two, there was something beeping nearby. It took him a few moments to discern he was at a Pokémon center, but as soon as he did, the only thing that mattered to him was finding out where Sonia had gone. He began to make noise, trying to form words, but he was too groggy to make any work.

A hand touched him, petting him as though to soothe him.

"Sonia?" he asked, hoping the trainer hadn't taken him there and abandoned him.

"Shh, little one. Rest. Your trainer is out in the waiting room. You need to sleep and heal," a new, yet pleasant, voice said.

"My trainer?" he asked. Was Sonia really his trainer now? Had she taken him there saying he was her Zubat? Hope swelled in his chest. Well, she was waiting for him! Maybe he would get to join her team!

The voice hushed him again, and he drifted off into sleep once more.

* * *

A few hours later, a familiar voice pulled him from his dreams.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy. I didn't know what I was going to do with the little guy." It was Sonia!

"Oh, no worries, dear. The poor thing was in rough shape. He's lucky he ran into you."

"He really is, isn't he?"

The nurse chuckled. "Take care!"

"You, too!" He felt himself being carried away. His ears twitched, and Sonia looked down. "Oh! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

He paused for a moment, thinking over her question. "Okay," he said finally. "Good, actually. I feel good!"

Sonia laughed. "I'm glad! You gave us quite the scare, there, uh… What's your name?"

"My name?" He paused. Then, the realization came crashing down on him that he didn't even remember his own name. He couldn't even remember if his parents had given him one. He was just a Zubat. Nothing special tacked onto him, making him an individual, rather than just a member of a species, and a mediocre one at that. His ears fell. He was almost too embarrassed to admit he didn't have one, when a strange sense of trust came over him. He could tell Sonia. Sonia wouldn't care. Sonia liked him, right? "I don't have one," he said finally.

"You don't have one?" Sonia echoed. She seemed sad. Or was it disappointment he heard in her wavering voice? He hoped not.

"What would you like to be called?" the nice voice, Petunia, questioned.

He felt his cheeks grow warm. Petunia wanted to know what he wanted to be called! He laughed a little. "I don't know!" he said again. It was becoming funny to him, he didn't even know what he would begin to refer to himself as. He hadn't even had friends to call him anything!

"How about Zach?" Petunia suggested.

"Zach. I like it! It sounds nice!" _Zach. I'm Zach. Nice to meet you, Petunia!_

"Okay, then, Zach. Welcome to the team!" Sonia greeted.

Zach's ears shot back up. "What? I can travel with you guys?"

"Of course!" That was Petunia speaking again. "We'd love to have you!"

The next emotion that struck him could only be described as pure, unadulterated joy. Had he had eyes, they would certainly be tearing up. He had a trainer! And, at that, Petunia, with her pretty voice, had said they would love to have him! A wide smile spread across his face and he squirmed with happiness.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much, Sonia! And Sasha! And Petunia! Oh, I'm so happy I could just fly in loops for ages! Wait, can I even fly right now?"

"Not right now," Sonia replied. "I'm supposed to give you a few days to rest and let your wing finish healing. You tore it open on a rock when you hit the cave wall. It'll leave a scar."

"Well, I'm flying in loops in my mind!" He laughed. "I have a trainer! And a _name! _And I'm with you, I'm not in a box! This is the greatest thing that could have possibly happened to a Zubat! Thank you, all of you! I love you already!"


End file.
